


What if...

by Taekmyhaert



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekmyhaert/pseuds/Taekmyhaert
Summary: What if Yon-rogg had handled things differently with Carol on HalaA what if story about how things would have played out if different choices had been made





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to work on my other story but I had this story stuck in my head. It demanded to be written so here we are!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it~ leave a comment and let me know what you think!

**Hala 1991**

 

It'd been two years since Vers had woken on Hala without any memories, she still knows little about the life she'd led before she was attacked. Yon-rogg was never specific about how she'd ended up attacked or how she'd ended up given the powers she now has. She'd questioned him on it, Yon-rogg had only stated that she got caught up in a fight inbetween Kree Starforce and a traitor. Vers had realized he was hesitant to say much more on the subject, it had been enough for her. The nightmares she had did indicate that she'd been caught up in something, there were times she even saw Yon-rogg in his armor. Those dreams always left her confused considering how close she is to him now.

  
So many parts of the Kree culture are familiar but unfamiliar at the same time, almost as if Vers had been taught the customs but hadn't followed them as she grew. Is that why she'd been anywhere near a traitor to the Empire? Vers wishes she knew more. If she knew more about her life, she would be able to move on. Or maybe she could get Yon-rogg to acknowledge what's between them. The hard press of his body against her own tells her that he feels the same for her physicially, Vers knows you can't hide that reaction. "...Yon..." Whining softly as he tries to move away, Vers hooks her legs over his hip to keep him close. She knows he's stronger than her but it's early in the morning, they're partically alone in the gym right now. It's not embarrassing to her to feel the press of Yon-rogg against her, Vers can tell he doesn't know how to react to her forwardness.

  
"Let me up Vers." His voice is terse, Vers can feel how tense his muscles are. He's her closest friend on Hala, one of the few she knows she can trust. Yon-rogg had saved her life, she'd have died without the blood transfusion. A part of her knows that sharing blood isn't common, Vers knows that it's something that shouldn't be done unless you plan on taking the person as your mate. It would be nice if she could recall who'd taught her about that, she'd been dreaming of that person recently. It was better than the nightmares.

  
"What if I don't want to?" Her memories might be a muddled mess but Vers knows her heart well enough, she's very attached to this man on top of her. "Yon...why do we have to keep avoiding it? I'm tired of it." Letting out a startled gasp as she's yanked up, Vers' hands reach out to his shoulders to settle her balance as Yon-rogg stares down at her. She can't fully read his expression right now, part of her thinks that he didn't realize she knew the significance of his sharing of blood.

  
"Come, we're leaving." It takes a few minutes for Yon-rogg to speak, Vers merely nods in response. She follows him out of the gym and back into the city.

 

ooOoo

 

Usually they would run back up to the Starforce compound but this time their travel is spent on one of the trains running through the city, Vers leans against the wall and watches the man standing in front of her. She stays silent because he is, Yon-rogg is clearly deep in thought about something, she doesn't want to interrupt. Not if they pertain to her, Vers wants to know what he's thinking but not in public. She is sure enough in her own feelings and is fairly certain of his own. Her life is fully intergrated with Yon-rogg's, they spend nearly every waking moment together. It's seemed silly to her to continually ignore how she feels, if she trusts Yon-rogg, why can't she just be by his side? Their leader might not approve, Vers honestly doesn't care.

  
Being pulled out of her own thoughts at the light touch to her elbow, she looks up to see they've reached their stop. Following Yon-rogg into the compound, Vers isn't surprised when they end up at his apartment nor is she surprised when he gestures for her to enter before him. Like the other Kree, Yon-rogg isn't going to have a personal conversation with her out in the open. Turning to face him once she's standing in his living space, Vers finds herself nose to nose with Yon-rogg.

  
"Do you realize what you're asking for Vers? It's...not something that can be undone." He's nervous, Vers doesn't know why he would be. She won't regret this decision. "I don't wish for you to regret your choice...there are things you don't know." Her expression must show her confusion at the statement, Yon-rogg lets out a light chuckle as he cups her cheek.  
"I'm aware, I know how blood bonds work Yon. I might not remember a lot but I do recall some things well enough...My mother made sure I knew." She pauses at that, how can she recall that it was her mother that taught her that? Vers reaches up to cup Yon-rogg's cheek. She wants this man as hers and to be claimed as his.

  
"...Your mother?" So many people on Hala have no idea who she is, Vers knows that even Yon-rogg knows little about her past despite spending all this time with her. Of course, neither does she. "Vers...I shouldn't." His eyes are closed as her fingers run over the smooth skin of his face, she can't feel stubble on his chin which means he'd shaved before she'd come banging on the door.  
"You shouldn't but you're going to, I already keep you up half the night...You're awake before I even get here, Yon. I know a half complete blood bond has to be driving you mad..." Running her fingers into his hair, Vers knows he can't say no to her. He never can. "You also can't say no to me, can you?" Grinning as he opens his eyes to give her an esacerbated look, Vers tugs him down into a kiss. It turns out, kissing Yon-rogg is a very easy way to distract him from arguing. Letting out a pleased hum as he returns the kiss with an eagerness she hadn't expected of him, Vers is pliant as Yon-rogg pulls her close to him.

  
"Vers..." Watching Yon-rogg's expression as he watches her, Vers relaxes against him as his arms tighten around her. "You are impossible...but you are correct. No is not something I can tell you. Before you make this choice...there is something I need to tell you. I can't...do this until you know." Tilting her head back as Yon-rogg places some space between them, Vers feels unsure now but she's reassured when he squeezes her hand.

  
"Okay. What do you need to tell me?" Following Yon-rogg further into the living space, Vers allows herself to manuvered onto the couch. She can tell he's nervous, Vers can't imagine why. "Yon...what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that..." Her words trail off as Yon-rogg cups her cheek, Vers wonders what he could possibly have to say to her right now.

  
"The truth, at least what I know of it. I shouldn't...but I don't want lies between us Vers." Leaning forward, Vers tugs Yon-rogg up onto the couch to sit beside her. "When we brought you to Hala, you were dying Vers. You'd absorbed the energy from an engine made by a Kree...the same traitor I was sent to find. Even in the face of an unknown enemy, you stood strong...I couldn't just leave you there to die Vers. I should have...according to our leader, they weren't happy with me that I brought back an unknown woman instead of the traitor I'd been assigned to return with. The Supremor wanted me to tell you that it had been Skrulls that had attacked you but it didn't...feel right. I couldn't do it." He keeps her hand in his own, Vers merely offers a slight smile as he squeezes gently. "I know you've been frustrated that I haven't explained much, I couldn't...I was told not to."

  
Staying silent as she listens to Yon-rogg's explanation, Vers can tell he's expecting a bad reaction from her. Part of her knows she should be at least a little angry over it yet Vers finds she isn't. "I think...I'd have been very pissed if you told me this and you'd actually gone along with the story about the Skrulls. I'm glad you told me, thank you." Straddling Yon-rogg's waist, Vers smiles as she runs her hands over his shoulders. Yon-rogg had never been specific about how she'd gotten the abilities she has, at least now she has an answer. "My choice hasn't changed, I know what I'm choosing. You're strong and a commander, someone who people look up too...I'm probably unworthy of such a strong Kre-" Her words are cut off by Yon-rogg's mouth connecting to her own, Vers can't help the amused chuckle at that. She'd been teasing since she doesn't quite agree with how some Kree look down upon those without blue skin. Yon-rogg has fought for what he has earned.

  
"You are more than worthy, I'm the one who isn't worthy of you Vers." He doesn't look amused when she smacks his chest. They're both worthy of each other despite what the other might think. Humming as Yon-rogg's hands roam over her back and settle at her hips, she meets him halfway in a soft kiss. Neither of them are in too much of a hurry but she's never been patient. Vers wants him now.

  
"Agree to disagree? I'm tired of waiting Yon, I'm impatient. I want you." Grinning as he rolls his eyes at her, Vers wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her back to his bedroom.

  
"You're always impatient Vers. At least try to have some semblence of control." Knowing that it's impossible for her, Vers tugs at Yon-rogg's hair as she's placed down on the bed. Letting her legs unwrap from his waist, she settles down with a slight smile as Yon-rogg props himself up above her. "You're...absolutely sure you want this? You want me as your mate?"

  
Huffing as he questions her again, Vers slips her hands under the top he's wearing. "If you keep asking me that, I'm going to think it's you who doesn't want me." Tugging at the material, Vers is pleased when he allows her to remove it and she tosses it to the floor. Running her hands up Yon-rogg's chest, Vers can tell his resolve is breaking. "I'm sure I want this. I won't regret it, I'm not going to regret you Yon." His head drops as she finishes speaking, she's nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of his kiss. Clearly she's going to get what she asked for now.

  
"I will worship you, I've wanted nothing more than to make you mine Vers." His lips have moved to her neck now, Vers has little doubt in his words. She's going to be exhausted.

 

ooOoo

 

Early the next morning, Vers finds herself waking slowly to soft caresses tracing from her lower back to her shoulders. Lifting her head off Yon-rogg's chest, Vers can tell by the lighting that it's later than her usual wake up. "...Did I actually sleep through the night?" She hadn't woken from a nightmare, it was a first.

  
"You did, I slept as well so I can only assume you didn't have any nightmares." His response is low, Vers knows neither of them are quite ready to move yet and she lays her head back down. She can't recall the last time she went without a nightmare.

  
"If I'd know that no nightmares meant sleeping with you, I'd have pushed for it sooner." There's a light pinch to her side at that comment, Vers had meant it innocently. Maybe. There's a peace in her thoughts that hadn't been there before, she feels more secure in her life on Hala. "I feel safe with you, Yon. I know you won't let anything try to harm me. But I also know you won't try to limit me. You push me to be better, to improve myself to better protect myself and the Kree." She knows more of her origin now, it's only what Yon-rogg had revealed to her but it's something. Someday she knows she'll know more, for now she's content to enjoy her training and her mate. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to go and look at what I set the rating at for the story. Yonvers don't like to behave themselves and I prefer the route of being better safe than sorry when it comes to ratings XD A lot of this stuff is kind of being come up with as I go so hopefully it all flows easily enough and you enjoy it~
> 
> Seriously though, why do they do this to me? It just fuels me to write more however so I hope you enjoy! Leave me a comment and tell me what you think!

**Mid December 1991**

**Hala**

 

It hadn't taken long for the Supremor to find out about their mating, Vers had been nervous for her mate when he went to commune with the Intelligence but nothing too serious had come out of it. Yon-rogg had shared with her that the Supremor had expected something might happen between them, the ancient call of a blood bond is difficult for even the strongest wills to resist. Vers is just glad that neither of them were punished for it, they still had to deal with informing Yon-rogg's family. They were prominent Kree nobles, Vers was afraid they wouldn't approve of their son's choice of mate. Yon-rogg had assured her time and time again that it couldn't be further from the truth, he'd jokingly said that his father hadn't expected he would ever find someone since he was dedicated to protecting the Kree. Yon-rogg has told her that his father was thrilled he'd taken a mate and that she shouldn't worry so much. She'd still pushed off meeting them for as long as possible, Vers had only made it two months before Yon-rogg caught on. He'd been sneaky in his approach of it. She'd been exhausted from his thorough investigation of her body after he'd returned from a week long mission and Yon-rogg had brought up his family wanting to meet her, Vers barely remembers agreeing to it now. 

"Quit pouting, it's unbecoming." Her pout becomes more pronounced at the tap to her jaw that accompanies Yon-rogg's comment, Vers wants to meet his family but she's nervous. "You have nothing to be nervous for. You are strong and star fire runs through your veins, anyone would be proud to have you as a mate Vers. I am lucky enough that you chose me." Reaching up to fist her fingers in Yon-rogg's hair, Vers pulls him into a kiss for a distraction from her nerves. She'd beg for him to calm her down before they leave but they would definitely be late then, neither of them knows how to be quick in their mating. " _Vers_ , we will be late." 

"I don't care." Yon-rogg tries to pull away from her kiss, he succeeds and Vers can only whine at him. She's afraid. When she'd first woken on Hala, Yon-rogg had been the first face she'd seen. He'd been the only one who wasn't afraid when she'd lit up with star fire in her fear of the unknown, Yon-rogg had stayed by her side. She'd grateful for it. So how can she possibly tell him what the medics had told her back then? Vers was afraid to even find out if it was true. How does one even tell their mate that they can't have children? At least that's what the medics believe. "Yon...I'm afraid...there's something I should have...told you." Pulling away from her mate, Vers wrings her hands as she tries to think of how to voice her fears. What if it is true? It would be a disgrace for Yon-rogg to introduce a mate to his family that is incapable of carrying on their bloodline. 

"Vers, what are you talking about?" Yon-rogg looks concerned, she knows he's concerned since she can feel it through their bond. His concern is endearing, Vers reaches out for him and settles into his embrace. They're dressed for the dinner they're supposed to be headed too, Vers had been reluctant to put on the Kree dress but her mate is convincing enough that she hadn't fought too much. 

"The medics...they said that it was likely I wouldn't be able to have children...Yon, how can you be proud of a ma-" Her words are cut off by the press of Yon-rogg's mouth against her own, Vers is pliant to the onslaught of passion from her mate. She's willing to let her mouth be taken and explored by his tongue, the soft moans that she does let out aren't fully audible with Yon-rogg's tongue so far inside her mouth. 

"Vers, your body accepted my blood and allowed you to wield the powers you have now. There is no reason that you would not be able to accept my seed to conceive our child, I will assure you of that when we return home. I hope you are not attached to that dress." Groaning as Yon-rogg growls out those words into her ear, Vers knows that she is going to be sore in the morning. There's no way she's going to complain about that, nearly every night with Yon-rogg is like this. Her mate is insatiable, she knows it's normal for them both to be like this. However, they can't get further than the kisses Yon-rogg is currently trailing down her neck. It will turn into more if she doesn't stop him.

" _Yon-rogg_ ," Hissing her mate's name as he bites at her neck, Vers tugs his head away to find him smirking at her. Damnit, they really need to go. "We're supposed to be leaving." Pushing away from her mate, Vers moves to the mirror to fix her hair from where Yon-rogg's fingers had tugged through the strands. She can hear her mate chuckling at her, it is a little amusing that she's pushing to leave now but the faster they get this over with, then they can come home. "Stop laughing at me, I want to get through this night so we can come back home." They'd been moved into a larger space after the Supremor had learned of their mating. Yon-rogg had had a larger apartment to begin with but they'd been given one that had a second bedroom. Vers had correctly assumed that it was in case she became pregnant. Hopefully one day that will come true. 

"Ah, of course that would be your motivation." Turning to face her mate, Vers starts fixing Yon-rogg's hair from where she messed it up. She wants her mate's father to be proud, she knows that Yon-rogg is proud of her despite her fears. 

"I don't know why you're surprised, it was how you got me to agree to this in the first place." Patting her mate's cheek, Vers glances to her wrist to check the time. They really need to leave now, she's delayed them long enough. "Okay, let's go." Pressing a kiss to her mate's cheek, Vers lets him guide her towards the door. She's still getting used to him leading her around, it thrills her mate when she allows him to take her on his arm. Vers really can't protest then. 

 

ooOoo

 

They take a private transport car to the family estate, Yon-rogg had let her know the previous day that his father would be sending a car for them. It wasn't something they had for themselves, there was little point to it being members of Starforce. Public transport works well but tonight is something different, they're both wearing formal dress and Vers runs her finger over the Kree glyph on her dress. It's the glyph for Yon-rogg's family, she feels proud to be publicly his. Looking to her mate as her hand is taken and their fingers laced together, Vers squeezes her mates hand before leaning against his shoulder. "This is weird, traveling like this..." Pulling their joined hands onto her lap, Vers uses her free hand to trace glyphs onto her mates hand. 

"It is, I'm unused to it." Seeing her mate watching her so closely, Vers is glad to see that her presence seems to calm him as much as his does for her. "We're almost there." Smiling as Yon-rogg lifts their joined hands to kiss hers, Vers looks curiously as the transport comes to a stop. It's stopped at one of the estates that she's seen from afar yet never visited in the time she's been on Hala. It's a tall imposing stone building and Vers is glad they're not required to stay with Yon-rogg's family. She knows that his brother stays on the estate with his mate, since they're both in Starforce, they stay on the compound. Slipping out of the car with Yon-rogg's help, Vers is glad she doesn't get tangled in her dress and she focuses on observing the building more. 

"It's so...dark." Her observation is whispered softly to her mate, the only response she gets is an amused huff. At least she's not being scolded for her humor. The building is dark, it's made of some dark stone with embellishments made in a softer shade of grey. The landscaping around the front and sides of the estate is stiff and formal, Vers perhaps something less organized. Thankfully her mate is alright with this, Vers knows she isn't the cleanliest person but she does try not to leave her things laying around all the time. It's just nicer to have a space that looks lived in as opposed to this stiff formality. Perhaps it looks different in the daylight, she doubts that. Walking up the path leading to the front door, they're greeted by a man in the formal dress of a Kree general. She'd known that Yon-rogg was the only pink-skinned Kree in his family but it's still odd to see her mate's father with blue skin. 

"General Dreth-rogg," Her mate extends the greeting first, Vers bows her own head in respect to the general knowing it's what's expected of her. "This is my mate, Vers." Yon-rogg's voice is proud, she shouldn't have put this off for so long, not if it makes her mate this happy. Resisting the urge to fidget as the general looks her over, Vers can tell that he's at least pleased she managed to dress as a noble. Not that Yon-rogg hadn't helped, she hadn't been surprised at how much her mate had known. What had surprised her was the random bits of information she managed to provide, those had been the surprise. 

"She's a perfect match for you, my son. I am proud that you finally managed to find a mate. You have always resisted when I offered to find one for you." They move into the house as Dreth-rogg speaks, Vers keeps her eyes from wandering as much as she can but she is curious. Her mate spent some of his years here before he was sent off to become a noble warrior hero, she doesn't know at what age that was. It's not something that Yon-rogg discusses often. The hallways they're walking through are a bit lighter than the stone work outside but there is still a lot of grey, Vers tries to keep track of what turns they take until they end up in a formal room. "Tall-rogg, your brother and his mate, Vers, are here. This is my younger son, Tall-rogg." Tall-rogg's mate is noticeably absent, her own mate had stated that it was likely to be them, his father and brother. He was a typical Kree, prejudiced against those with pink skin because he believes his blue skin marks a pure blood line. Vers had jokingly asked if she could blast him with her fist, her mate had stated that would be inappropriate.  _One should not use violence to prove a point_ _when hard work can work just as well_ , Vers can practically hear her mate reciting this to her in her head. Yon-rogg had worked for the position he has, she knows that he wouldn't have used his family to smooth his path either. It's why he's so well loved. 

"Yes Father, I can see that they're well matched well enough." Tall-rogg is arrogant, that much is apparent from his statement and his tone. Vers would love to smack that cocky smirk off his face but she'd promised to behave herself. He hasn't risen to greet them from his place on one of the couches, clearly they weren't worth the effort from him. 

"I'm honored to have him as my mate, you raised him well General." She manages to keep her tone even and is rewarded for that feat with a pleased smile from Yon-rogg who squeezes her hand that's resting on his arm. Dreth-rogg appears to be pleased with them, so at least her expectations aren't being completely met. She'd expected the brother to be an ass, at least if the General doesn't approve of her, he's keeping it to himself. 

"I thank you for that, Tall-rogg get up. Now that you've both arrived we can eat." Ah, so they  _were_ late. For reasons unknown, they don't appear to care about that. Vers isn't going to question it. She just wants to get through this dinner. 

 

ooOoo

 

Things manage to go well throughout the evening however the end of the evening went a bit differently than she'd expected. During the meal, they'd heard a storm start but had thought nothing of it. At least they didn't until they went to leave and found pouring rain greeting them at the door, Dreth-rogg had insisted it would be better for them to stay for the night so they won't have to travel in the downpour. Vers had been unsure of how to respond to that, the look on her mate's face meant they were going to end up staying. She'd rather be back at their apartment instead of in an unfamiliar suite in his family's home. "...please tell me we're a fair distance away from your father or brother's rooms." Her mate had promised her that the evening would be spent in a pleasurable way, she's not about to give that up just because they're in his family home for the night. 

"We are rather displaced from their rooms if I remember correctly." Yon-rogg is standing before her from where she's sitting on the bed, Vers looks up to him expectantly. He looks slightly weary of this idea, she knows he doesn't like sharing their personal lives with others. It's something all Kree believe, intimate details are only spoken of between mates. She wouldn't want to share how Yon makes her feel with anyone, this is regardless of the fact that he is her closest friend on Hala. There's only a handful of people that she really knows. Taking Yon's hand as it's offered to her, Vers finds it odd to be in a room with him that isn't theirs. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look in this color?" 

She looks down to her dress with an amused laugh, it's just a deeper shade of Kree green. "You just like me in the colors of the Kree...are you going to help me out of this dress or not?" It's draped in a way that she can't quite figure out, the silk material is soft and cool against her skin. She's enjoyed wearing it but she'd rather have the heat of Yon-rogg's skin against her own. Grinning as his hands pull at the ties of the dress, Vers is glad when he doesn't rip it off since it is a nice dress. Pulling at the ties of Yon-rogg's top, Vers presses her lips against his own and eagerly opens up to his probing tongue while her hands push away the top once she manages to untie it. Her fingers always stumble a little but she manages it with more ease than she had before, Vers has had practice undressing her mate. Their clothing end up in a pile on the floor, she lets out a soft hum as Yon-rogg scoops her up into his arms and places her lovingly on the bed. 

"You are fully aware that I enjoy seeing you in the colors of our Empire but this...this I enjoy more." She'd normally comment on that being a near blasphemes comment coming from him but her remark falls to her moans as Yon-rogg's fingers slip between her legs while his mouth stays at her neck. He had promised to show her that she could carry his child, Vers wonders how long into the night they'll be awake for. Her mate enjoys worshiping her body as often as he can, currently his fingers are doing a wonderful job of teasing her sensitive folds. He's always such a perfectionist. 

" _Yon_ ," Moaning softly as his thumb caresses her clit, Vers threads her fingers into Yon-rogg's hair as he presses two fingers inside her. He's always so careful about how he touches her, always wants to make sure she is enjoying what he's doing to her body. "Are you intent on giving me pleasure before taking your own?" His lips have moved down from her neck, Vers can only assume where his path is leading him when he gets to her abdomen. The thought of her being swollen with his child, she wants it as much as he does. Tugging at his hair between her fingers as Yon-rogg's lips replace his thumb, Vers is unsure of how long it takes her to reach her climax. It's a blur of soft moans and cries for her mate, he urges her to be patient but she's never been good with that. 

"Hush love, we have to try to be quiet." Wrapping her arms tightly around Yon-rogg as he settles between her legs, Vers can feel the hard press of his against her and she angles her hips to grind against him. She gets a groan out of him as his hips work with her before he places a hand on her hips to stop her. Her whine of protest is high and Yon-rogg kisses her to keep her quiet when he presses into her, Vers shakes with pleasure of joining with her mate. They move against each other with practiced ease, Yon-rogg pins her hips to the bed as he chases his own pleasure with her body. The slam of his hips against hers fills the room with the sounds of their mating, if she wasn't so far gone, she would would be worried about someone hearing them. She doesn't care to focus on anything but this man. He is her world and she wants nothing else. 

 

ooOoo

 

Early morning light pours into the room and Vers presses her face against Yon-rogg's neck to hide her face from the light. It's too early to be awake for them both, they hadn't kept track of the time they'd spent awake in each other's arms. She'd whispered words of love to him and he'd echoed them back. "...You did say we were father away from your father, correct?" Quite honestly, she wouldn't care about what Tall-rogg would think of them but she doesn't wish to insult her father-in-law. Dinner had shown her that he was fond of Yon-rogg and her being his mate had shown her in a good light, she hadn't even had to show off her abilities. 

"I assured you of that last night...though I will admit that my knowledge is older. I doubt either my father or brother have moved their rooms." His hands are settled at her lower back, the warmth of them is soothing as Vers stays settled against her mate. They'll have to travel back to their apartment soon, the sunlight means that the storm has passed. "Are you still afraid?" Humming at his question, Vers lifts her head from his neck with a soft smile. She's not as afraid as she was. 

"No, you're gotten rid of my fears. I trust you." Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Vers is glad that she has him. Hopefully some day they will have a family, she can only hope that Yon-rogg is right and that she can bare a child of his. She also knows that he won't care either way, he'll love her no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also random note but I keep wanting to freaking type Carol instead of Vers and I keep having to catch myself from doing it XD So if I happen to miss it, just know it's my being confused in the name I'm supposed to be using.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile because this is what happens as an adult, life sucks and gets busy. But apparently once I get the writing bug, it stays with me. It's also just Yonvers, I enjoy writing them too much sometimes...nah, all the time. I love this ship and I will go down with it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**June 1992**

**Hala**

 

The months following their dinner with Yon-rogg's family is filled with more training for Vers, the Supremor wants her abilities controlled quickly and put to use for Starforce. It's a good thing then that Vers has found more control in the months since mating with Yon-rogg. Apparently, it had given her some semblance of control over her emotions though it might be more accurate to say she has a better outlet for them now. It had been decided in the previous weeks that she would join Yon-rogg's team, she'd begun training with some of the other members in the team.

It's still early for most of them, Minn-erva and Korath aren't attending the morning training. Vers knows neither of them is too fond of her, Minn-erva had been even worse upon finding out she's Yon-rogg's mate. It makes her wonder why it had pissed her off so badly. Maybe she'd been on the team that had shot her down, Yon-rogg hadn't told her who was there but it made sense to send a sniper with him when going after a traitor. Focusing her thoughts on her opponent, Vers had landed several hits on Att-lass before he managed to land a hit on her and knock her back with the force of the hit. It hadn't truly hurt all that much, Vers had been hit harder by Yon-rogg in the early morning spars but Att-lass really looked too apologetic until he'd caught sight of their commander's face. The point of training is to hit each other so it's a little surprising to see him get upset. Shooting him a pointed look while waving off Att-lass' apologies, Vers gets up off the ground with ease. She spends a bit too much time getting knocked to the ground so it's not really a big deal. "Hey Commander, I'm perfectly fine. I can keep going." Yon-rogg's expression relaxes at her reassurance, it helps that he can tell she's telling the truth through their bond. Moving to retake her stance against Att-lass, Vers watches and blocks his attacks before moving to attack him herself. Their sparring lasts for nearly twenty minutes before Bron-char calls out for them to stop, Vers bumps her fist against the other Kree's shoulder before stepping off the mat. Yon-rogg had left them sometime during the spar, Vers had been so focused on it that she'd barely noticed. 

"I didn't know you were mated to the Commander, Vers. I have to say it was a surprise to find out, it's good to see him with someone though I think Att-lass might have a problem if he hits you again." Vers manages a soft laugh at Bron-char's comments, the man's booming laughter easily covers her own. She wasn't sure if the entire team was aware of her connection with the Commander though it would be pretty stupid to not share that information with the others. It could cause problems if they weren't aware of it since Yon-rogg could react poorly in situations involving her. She has faith in his ability to control his emotions though that would depend on the situation. Especially if she should end up pregnant, something that had yet to happen but not for a lack of trying. 

"I assumed he would have told everyone, it would be a problem if the entire team didn't know." Taking the towel Bron-char hands over to her, Vers wipes the sweat from forehead and moves to grab something to drink. "Where did our fearless Commander go off to?" Grinning as she gets a laugh out of Att-lass for that nickname, Vers is going to enjoy knowing more than just Yon-rogg on Hala. She loves her mate but they can't exactly be absorbed in each other all the time, well at least she needs to make some more friends. With Att-lass and herself being so new, they would be left behind until Yon-rogg determined they were ready for missions with the other members of the Starforce team. 

"Our Commander is a private person, he doesn't share personal information so easily but after his reaction to Att-lass hitting you...it was pretty easy to guess. He couldn't really deny it." Making a sound of acknowledgement at Bron-char's statement, Vers does wonder if the Supremor had ordered their relationship to be kept quiet. Yon-rogg is professional, he wouldn't let anything unprofessional happen while on a mission. A poster boy for the Kree Empire would behave himself, or so Vers would assume would be the thought. Her mate is less well behaved in private moments, its those moments she adores. It lets her see a side of him that others don't, Vers would never share it with anyone else. 

"Aren't all Kree private about their personal lives Bron-char? It doesn't have to be shouted from the rooftops so everyone knows about it." Honestly, Vers isn't sure she'd want everyone to know. It's a private relationship and Yon-rogg is well known and it would garner a lot of attention on them both, Vers doesn't like having a lot of eyes on her. Just the eyes of the people who matter to her, no one but Yon-rogg is truly that important to her on Hala. The only reason she wants the rest of the team to know is because they have to trust each other. "So what else are we running through? Yon-rogg left you in charge of us, didn't he?" The grin on Bron-char's face is only slightly concerning, she knows Yon-rogg would have approved anything they would be put through for the day. It would be perfectly fine. 

 

ooOoo

 

Collapsing onto their bed following the long, hot shower she'd just drowned herself in, Vers protests at the touch of Yon-rogg's fingers against her aching thighs. "Oh no you slave driver, shoo." Waving her mate off weakly, Vers had known Yon-rogg would be tough on them but apparently he'd turned them over to Bron-char so he wouldn't be biased in her training. She doesn't move to push him away as he tugs away the towel she'd wrapped around her body, Vers shifts her hips up as his hands starts moving to her thighs. "Yon...what are you doing?" Groaning when his hands start to massage her thighs gently, Vers relaxes under the gentle touch of her mate. The day had been busy and rewarding, despite her complaints of soreness now.

"Helping you relax, I have to be tough on you Vers. So you can protect yourself, I know you can handle it." His hands move further down her leg to her calf and Vers wiggles her foot when Yon-rogg makes it that far down her leg. The touch is ticklish on her foot but she relaxes as best she can until his hands move to the opposite leg. The massage feels good and she's far more relaxed against the bed when Yon-rogg settles above her to kiss her softly. "I am proud of you, Vers. You're making strides in your control of your powers and even your nightmares have nearly ceased." Running her fingers along Yon-rogg's jawline, Vers smiles fondly at him. Hearing that he is proud of her fills her with happiness, it's something she's wanted to hear from him even though she'd always known it. 

"I know you are, I'm glad I have more control over these fists of mine. I don't want to hurt anyone by accident." She'd hurt Yon-rogg a few times when she'd lost control of her emotions but it had happened less since she'd found a balance in her emotions. Humming as Yon-rogg turns them on their sides, Vers tucks herself tight against his side. She's too tired for any more physical activity tonight, it's something Yon-rogg easily picks up since he lets her go after a few moments and she gets underneath the blankets. When Yon-rogg does slip into bed with her, Vers is nearly asleep when she feels the weight of him press into the bed beside her. Curling up against him, Vers drifts off quickly with her mate beside her. She's looking forward to training more with Starforce and learning more about the team she's going to be working with in the coming years. 

 

ooOoo

 

**March 1993**

**Hala**

 

It had only been a week since she was approved to officially serve on the Starforce team along with Att-lass, yet here she is in medical bay because of the damn nausea that's been bothering her. Att-lass had been the one to insist she go get checked out while the rest of the team was out on a mission. They'd been away for over a week and Vers had been thankful for it, she'd been hiding the fact she wasn't feeling well from Yon-rogg. He would have picked her up and dragged over to medical bay the second it had started. Considering how long they're taking to come back to her, Vers thinks that maybe putting it off hadn't been such a good idea. What if she really was sick with something? And while Yon-rogg is away, he's going to have a fit. Drawing patterns into the tile with her shoe, Vers wishes they would hurry it up with whatever tests they're running. 

Looking up at the hiss of the door, Vers finds herself looking at her usual medic. The woman looks like she's excited over something, Vers can hardly guess what it would be. "Sorry for the wait, I wanted to be certain the results were correct before coming to you." Shifting back in her seat, Vers tucks her hands under her thighs so she won't wring her hands. 

"Okay...and what exactly are those results?" It's tempting to ask the medic to quit smiling at her like that, its a bit unnerving. Taking the tablet when it's offered out to her, Vers reads through the report and pauses before looking up to the medic, wide eyed in surprise. "I...I'm pregnant? You're absolutely sure?" Well, there went Starforce for now. She can't serve and risk harming their child, she wouldn't do that and she's very sure that Yon-rogg wouldn't want her in that situation either. 

"Yes, I am absolutely sure. It came as a surprise to me as well, that's why I reran the test twice before coming to you with the results. I knew you would be skeptical Vers, especially after what I told you when you first woke on Hala." Having her regular medic tell her this news helped validate the findings, she trusts that the technology is more than capable of determining her state of pregnancy but it still comes as a surprise. Despite their attempts at conceiving, this is the first time she's ever shown positive results. The medic goes through what else she needs to follow and sets up another appointment to monitor the pregnancy as she progresses.

"Thank you for the help." Leaving the appointment with a sense of hope, Vers makes it back to their apartment quietly and in thought about how she's going to tell Yon-rogg. It'll have to wait until he returns from his mission, the information would just distract him while he's away and she'd much rather prefer him in one piece when he returns. Following the flow of traffic as she moves through the crowd, Vers ends up at their door more quickly then she'd expected. She must have been more engrossed in her thoughts than she realized. Typing in the code for the door, Vers stills in the doorway at the sound of running water coming from their bathroom. "Yon?" Moving through the apartment to their bedroom, Vers strips off her clothing and grins when she finds her mate already in the shower. Slipping in behind him, Vers wraps her arms around his waist and presses a kiss to his shoulder. Even a week apart is enough to make her miss him, Vers always misses him even if its only a day or two he's been gone. 

"I was wondering where you were at, Att-lass was suspiciously silent on the matter when we docked the Helion. Care to share where you were?" Yon-rogg turns to face her and pulls her under the showers spray of water, Vers tilts her head back as she lets the water soak her hair. She'll tell him in a moment where she was, right now she doesn't want to lose her train of thought. The travel time to the apartment had been spent processing the fact she was pregnant, she hadn't expected Yon-rogg to be back home so quickly. "Vers? Is everything okay?" Nodding her head, Vers tugs her mate down into a kiss. He calms at the touch and Vers knows she needs to just tell him or he's going to start worrying even worse.

"Everything is fine, you worry too much Yon." Taking a handful of shampoo after pulling Yon-rogg away from the water, Vers starts massaging his scalp. His eyes fall closed the second she starts, she'd remembered last year that touch was important between mates. Physical contact keeps their bond strong and both their emotions calm, they can both go a while before it truly starts to affect either of them too badly. Vers wonders if pregnancy will affect that tolerance, she should've asked the medic that but it can always wait until her next appointment. "Tilt your head back, Yon." Washing out the shampoo from her mate's hair, Vers isn't all that surprised when he starts to wash her hair for her. It always amazes her how attentive and in tune with her he is, Vers doesn't remember her past well enough but she's rather certain she'd never had anyone like Yon-rogg in her life. 

"If everything is fine, why do I sense you have something to tell me?" Keeping her head back as Yon-rogg rinses out her hair, Vers grabs a cloth to start washing over Yon-rogg's chest. Running the cloth over his well toned chest, Vers pauses in her washing to look into his eyes. He's curious about what she has to share with him. The shower spray running down her back keeps her close to Yon-rogg since the water is starting to get cooler. Apparently Yon-rogg had been in the shower for awhile.

"That would be because I do have something to tell you. We're going to have to set up that spare room for a guest." Moving Yon-rogg towards the water after she finishes washing him off, Vers can sense his confusion at her statement. She can't help but grin at him. 

"And what guest would that be?" Reaching behind him to shut the water off, Vers cups his cheeks with a smile. Truthfully, she shouldn't tease him like this but he's always enjoyed her sense of humor. It probably wouldn't be good to keep him waiting too much longer. Stepping out of the shower, she grabs a towel for herself and watches as Yon-rogg does the same. 

"Well, it won't be for quite a few months but our child is going to need somewhere to sleep and play-Yon!" Laughing as he picks her up in a tight hug, Vers grins when he kisses her hard. Definitely a pleased reaction. "I guess you were right, I am capable of carrying your child." She'd felt better after his reassurance that she was capable of it. Training had distracted her from the fact she hadn't become pregnant, despite their attempts, Vers had thought it would never happen. To think she would have a family after everything she had been through, Vers is thrilled beyond anything to have the chance at a life on Hala after it had nearly been ended. 

Things could only get better from there. 


End file.
